


A Multitude of Drabbles

by eatmycupcakes



Category: Original Work
Genre: Contests, Cupcakes, Kittens, Other, Self Pity, Weird Shit, break-up, judges
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-06-04 08:23:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6650023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatmycupcakes/pseuds/eatmycupcakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a collection of shorts about original characters of mine. They will vary in length (and quality probably). If they come from a prompt, I'll put the prompt at the top of the short, and if it's inspired by something I'll be sure to let you know! Please don't be afraid to let me know what you think about my stuff because I guarantee you that I'm gonna need all the help I can get! Absolutely un-betaed!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Multitude of Kittens

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by a prompt from the tumblr awesomewritingprompts and the prompt was: Write a story about cats and pizza. It needs to be really serious. (I kinda dropped the really serious part, it's only minorly serious, sorry)

Carter had never owned a cat before. Her mom had hated cats so much that she had told her only daughter that she was deathly allergic to them; which was absolutely untrue. Because of that, Carter was absolutely clueless about how to take care of cats. But when she found the tiny litter of kittens meowing their little heads off in corner of the alley behind the pizza shop where she worked, she knew that all of her perpetual singledom had built up to that point. So she had run inside; lined a milk crate with pizza boxes, lined that with her jacket and had gone home later that night with the kittens safely in her arms.

But now that they were in her one bedroom apartment, Carter could admit to herself that she didn’t quite know what to do with them. She had already set out a small bowl of water, which the kittens seemed to be uninterested in, and had bunched up a couple of blankets for the kittens to sleep in, this they were whole-heartedly interested in.

Carter grabbed her laptop and nestled into her couch next to the bunched up blankets. The screen flickered to life, and amidst fending off kittens trying to snuggle into her lap, Carter opened Chrome and giggled at the Goggle header for that day. Hearing a snuffling noise in her ear, she remembered why she had grabbed her laptop and quickly searched what kittens ate.

The results seemed to be consistent in the type of food and how much of it a single kitten ate, but Carter had a whole litter of kittens to deal with. However, looking at the time, she knew she would not have time to round them up and count them before the pet shop around the corner closed. 

She gently dislodged the kittens from around her and grabbed her jacket from where she had thrown it on a chair and went to the door. She turned and looked at all the kittens she had just unwittingly adopted and sighed. It looked like she was going to be eating a lot of the free pizza from work until she could afford to have a large number of kittens or until she could find some of them homes.


	2. Strange Times at the Cupcake Pagoda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The writing prompt yet again comes from the tumblr awesomewritingprompts and it is: "Strange Times at the Cupcake Pagoda" which also happens to be the chapter title, because when somebody gives me a name for something, I tend not to question it! Feedback is always welcome!!!

While Alia had entered into baking contests before, there was definitely something weird about this one. To be quite fair, she hadn’t even wanted to sign up for this one- it was the day after prom and she had known she was going to be tired but she didn’t realize she would be this tired- but her cousin had insisted, he claimed it would be “enlightening”. Whatever that meant. 

Upon signing up, she had asked if there was a specific theme that she should be prepared for, and the response had been “be prepared for anything”. Alia had thought that a little weird, but when her friend sent her a funny selfie, she quickly put it out of her head. 

Now that she was at the competition, however, she realized that she really didn’t know what she was getting into. The theme, which was announced at the beginning of the start time was to make the judges “feel something”. And the other contestants seemed to be taking it… literally to say the least. 

One contestant was putting small nails, like the kind you hammer into a board, into his frosting commenting to his neighbor, “Well, I mean, the judges will feel something, that something is just going to be pain.” To disguise the fact that there were nails in his frosting, he was using large amounts of food dye to turn his frosting into a deep steel gray color. Other than the frosting, his cupcakes seemed basic, with a chocolate cake base and a chocolate ganache filling inside of the cupcake. 

Getting distracted by the other contestants, Alia forgot about her own cupcakes temporarily. She watched one girl pull a jar of some crumbly brown something from her bag. Intent on the girl’s actions, she stared as the girl opened the jar and pulled something pink and wiggly from inside it. She gagged as she realized that the girl was putting worms into her cupcakes. Honestly, who cared about the judges that was making HER feel nausea.

Alia quickly turned away from watching the girl, and looked around the room, noticing more of the same behavior in the other contestants. She felt smug, certain that she was going to be the overwhelming victor, as she was the only one who was taking the competition seriously.

She got back to work on her cupcakes, which had been a crowd favorite every other time that she had made something similar, but this time she was going to mix it up a little. She was making hibiscus cupcakes with a honey cardamom whip in the center, topped with an ombre orange and pink honey hibiscus frosting. She was super proud of her creation, and even decided to put a dash of cayenne in the whip in the center. The feeling she was going for with her cupcakes was nostalgia and when they came out and she looked at and tasted them, she thought they were spot on. 

When the time came to judge the cupcakes came, the judges did something weird. They announced that they would feel pressured to make a hasty decision with everyone looking at them, and that they would be taking the cupcakes into a separate area away from the crowd in order to judge them. 

Half an hour passed and Alia heard nothing from the judges’ area, no cries of pain, or sounds of vomiting. The judges came back out with smiles on their faces and announced that they had decided on a winner, but that it had been very close between two people. 

The winner was… the boy who put nails into his frosting?

Alia was confused. There was nothing special about his cupcakes except for the nails he had put in the frosting. 

The judges went around to each of the competitors, thanking them for competing and answering any questions they might have had about their performance.   
When they got to Alia, her only question was, “What did I do wrong?”

One of the judges smiled at her warmly, “Your cupcakes were flawless, my dear. I’m afraid your fault lied in taking the assignment too literally. You completely missed the nature of what we wanted from you.”


	3. A multitude of self-pity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No prompt this time guys, just a lot of time spent alone in my new (empty) apartment with nothing to do. You know, one of those situations when time alone turns into self-pity, which turns into self-hatred. The usual.

For as long as I can remember, I’ve read anything I can get my hands on. Non-fiction, fantasy, sci-fi, biographies, auto-biographies, children’s books; anything. But for the past year, all I’ve wanted to read are romantic young-adult books. Not because I’m a fan of the cheesy plot-lines and unrealistic relationships portrayed in them, but because I wanted to believe that two people could be as in love with each other as the characters seemed to be.

This change really only happened after you broke up with me. And while I’ll admit that I am not mourning the relationship, I accepted that there was too much going wrong with it, I mourned the person you were before our relationship started going down-hill. You used to be caring and energetic, complimenting me when I looked good and even when I didn’t, and rough-housing playfully with me when I was in a sassy mood and you knew I wanted to mess around. 

But the last month of our relationship not only changed how I felt about you and about us, it changed how I felt about myself. While we were dating, and for years before the fact, I was confident in my skin and happy with who I was and happy being by myself if there was no one that I was interested in dating. I prided myself on not needing somebody to rely on especially when it seemed like everyone else around me was jumping into relationships just for the sake of dating. I was so focused on what was going wrong in the last month of our relationship that I completely alienated myself from my friends and from who I was as my own person. I became a completely different person from who I’ve ever been. 

In the time since we’ve broken up, it’s been hard for me to even attempt to regain the person I was before we started dating. Maybe it doesn’t help that we dated since the second week of college, and everyone still assumes that we’re dating. Maybe it doesn’t help that I’ll see something funny and my first thought is to send it to you to see what your reaction is. 

The way you treated me in the last month of our relationship was totally unacceptable, but the way I’ve treated myself is even more unacceptable, and the only person to blame for that is me.

Sincerely,  
A girl with a broken heart who is slowly mending


	4. Currently seeking emotional help

Right now it feels as though I'm moving through my life in slow motion, kind of like when you're playing a dorky game and you get to the point in a level where it stops speeding up and you've gotten used to the speed it's moving at and so it automatically becomes boring and easy to you but you don't want to end it because that would feel like giving up and so you wait for an error to force you to stop. I get this feeling a lot. Sometimes it happens just because I'm not challenging myself. And other times it happens because I've just experienced huge emotional stress and haven't been able to work out what happened to me.

If you're going to want to get to know me, you're going to have to understand that this sort of thing happens to me a lot. It just does. 

Now, in order to understand just why I get this feeling, you really should start at the beginning of all my "stress" but seriously no one has time for that. Let's just chalk it up to a family member having a terminal disease and me being the only one capable of getting them to eat during that time period before they passed away. And then having everyone else so wrecked over it that I never got the emotional support that I needed; oh, and did I mention that I was 11 at the time(?). 

But right now, all that is needed to send me into my shame spiral of disassociation was a fight between one of my best friends and I that has been happening entirely in my head, all because I'm too afraid that if I told her my feelings it would make her feel awful about herself. Not because of anything she did, but because of a couple of people that we're both legitimately afraid of. 

So yeah, just know that on top of crazy, I'm also cowardly.

That's right


End file.
